Roses Are Red
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: "... Violets are blue, energon is sweet, and so are you!" Happy Valentine's Day from the Transformers! The best thing is their Valentine's cards come all year round. So sit back with some chocolate, and read the poems they've written you! Rated just for safety...
1. Blurr (TFA)

**AHAHAHA. Fear my posting spam. FEAAAAR IT.**

**I saw a Blurr Valentine's thing on deviantArt, made by someone, to look like an actual V-Day card... and it had a cute little Blurr-fast-talking poem on it. And it was freaking adorable. On a completely unrelated note, I know what I'm printing and giving my boyfriend for Valentine's Day. XD**

**(If you wanna see it, just search "Blurr sexy" or "Blurr cute" or something and scroll down till you find it. It's sooooo worth it, it's the single most adorable piece of Blurr I've ever seen.)**

**Sooooo I just had to do this. I'm eventually going to do most of them from TFA, TFP, and maybe even Bayverse. Just because, you know. Clearly I have no other stories to work on... lol... (Maybe a few G-1, but not a lot from there because I haven't really watched it all that much and don't know over half the characters... but for some reason I really really REALLY wanna do a Red Alert one. XD)**

**So, vote for who's next:**

**TFA Optimus**

**TFP Megatron**

**TFA or TFP Starscream (I'll do both but they won't be the same entry, so whichever I get more votes for.)**

**Well, with that being said... heeeeeeeere's Blurr with some love for you! :D**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Blurr

Okay, so... there's something I really really need to get off of my chest

They all say that I'm lucky, but I know I've been blessed

You've put up with me this long, and wow, what a feat

I guess it's explained just because you're so sweet

Of all the things that I know, I know I don't deserve you

I prove my worth every day, but now I have to earn you

I'm the fastest there is now... that's great and all,

But it doesn't matter, because without you, I'd fall

Well, I guess that means nothing, I fell anyway

Here by your side, I promise I'll always stay

So I tripped and I fell - and landed in love with you

I only hope somehow, some way, that you love me too

I'd be lost without you; my life just wouldn't be the same

I love the way you kiss me, and the way you say my name

When I touch you, I'm complete... and when I hold you, I know

There's no one like you, even if I searched high and low

So just let me say this: I'm so happy you're mine

And for today, everyday, please be my Valentine.

_Love, Blurr_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked! Don't forget to vote and review, and thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Starscream (TFP)

**Well! I'm just tickled pinker than a pinkie finger by all the reviews I got yesterday! So, I got a bunch more poems done (because I have no life) and I got the most votes for TFP Starscream. It looks like old Megsie is up next, soooo... just so I have a rough outline of the order I'll go in, let's keep voting! Your new options are:**

**TFA Optimus**

**TFA Prowl**

**TFA Starscream**

**Vote for one! I've already got one for Optimus, but after this one and Megs, which do you want to see? :D**

**I hope you guys like this one! It's a bit sexy at some parts, but it is sweet too. Just like Screamer! :)**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Starscream (TFP)

* * *

Well, I knew you wouldn't forget this day

Seems like you just want to make me pay

For all of the times I've gotten you hurt

For all of the times I've not kept my word

Let's see, well... your hair is like... something soft...

Your eyes are like headlights that can make me stop...

Look at this mess; I simply can't be romantic

This poem's just a waste of ink and semantics

If I were to tell you how I really feel in my spark

I'd think your mind would suddenly go dark

I have wanted for so long to have you as my pet

I've wanted nothing else since the first time we met

For a human, it's like you almost understand me

You're right here, inside my mind you can see

You've never once left, though I fail each time I try

Come with me now, and we'll take to the sky

We'll soar to the clouds, where you will forever be mine

You are my lovely pet, and today... my Valentine.

_Love, Starscream_

* * *

**LIAR! You're a liar, Starscream, you are SO a romantic!**

**Don't forget to vote, and I hope you liked this one! Thanks for reading! ^^**


	3. Megatron (TFP)

**AHAHA I FREAKING LOVE MEGATRON. My favorite of him is actually Bayverse Megs, but him and TFP Megs are pretty much the same... and this is waaaaaay more fun to imagine in Frank Welker's voice. (Sorry, Hugo Weaving, but... XD)**

**Go on. IMAGINE THE RAINBOW - errr, I mean, IMAGINE THE WELKER.**

**No voting for this chap. I'm saving it for next one, because after next one there must be much order.**

**I'm pretty much ending them with a rhyming "Valentine" couplet, but I decided to switch things up a bit at the end. Speaking of which, I find the ending kind of funny, 'cause it would be totally like him. You'll see what I mean...**

**This one is a bit dirty, but there's nothing explicit, so don't blame me for your Megsie-lovin' nightmares! :D**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Megatron

* * *

Let me just say one thing before this begins:

I'd rather be anywhere else except doing this

You're my mate, and that's sacred; perfect and true

But you're also a human, so guess who tops who?

I'm larger than you, and better in every way

And yet without you, my mood would be gray

I don't know why you're here, or what you have to gain

Being with your enemies who cause you such pain

There's a kind of simple beauty to you being loyal

It empowers me more, down to my copper-foil

You won't betray me - more than I'd say for some

Whenever I see you, it's like my spark hums

Now that I've done all this work, all of this writing

To my berth we shall go; tonight, you best be inviting

I've thought quite a bit about these words and these rhymes

_Yeeesss... _so now, won't you be my "Valentine"?

I've spent so much time writing you this short poem

And may Primus help you if your answer is _no._

_-Megatron_

* * *

**Fufufufu~ how do you like that, he doesn't even say "love, Megatron." It's all... "you already know who this is from, so just get in the bed. It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes."**

**... Whoops. I seem to have accidentally replaced his romantic rendering of that line with a rather blatant song reference. MAH BAD.**

**Hope you guys like! TFA Prowl is up next.**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Prowl (TFA)

**TRALALALALA~ TFA Prowl won out here. I liked writing this one... cuz I love this guy. I just want to hug him so hard. He needs much love.**

**It looks like TFA Screamer is up next, thanks to the urging of several people who have not yet gotten their wish... but no matter. I loved doing his too.**

**SO. After TFA Starscream, who do you want out of these two:**

**TFA Bulkhead ( HE IS SO SCHWEET)**

**or**

**TFA Optimus Prime (he needs to become real, like... like seriously)**

**I hope you enjoy the Prowl-ness! ^^**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Prowl (TFA)

* * *

There you are, like a butterfly in flight

You shine even through the darkest night

You're here beside me, step after step

I don't think I could take it if you ever left

You must have _some_ patience, to stay with me this long

When so many others think my methods are wrong

You're quick to defend me, and slow to back down

What is it about you that makes my spark pound?

When I'm walking with you, hand in hand

It's like leaving footprints in the sand

They wash away, yet still there they are

A beacon of hope, a blinding bright star

I'm sure that this poem is nothing new

It's just everything that I love about you

Your smile, your laugh, the feel of your skin

If pleasure is bad, then I'm living in sin

I'm still not clear on the concept of this "Valentine"...

But if it means love... then all I want is for you to be mine.

_Love, Prowl_

* * *

**Awwwww! What a softie. I knew there was SOMETHING behind that wall of his.**

**... Oh Prowl. WHY? *sobs***

**Anyway! Got big plans in the works. I... I'm really anxious to post some of my funnier ones, lol. But that will have to wait until I have a voting for them! :D I dunno, I just have this thing for poems that are supposed to be romantic but end up being funny too.**

**Don't forget to vote, I hope you liked, and thanks for reading! ^^**


	5. Starscream (TFA)

**BWAHAHAHAHA. LOOK AT MY EVERY-DAY-POSTING-NESS. AHAHAHAHAHA, I RULE YOU ALL.**

**XD**

**Well, don't I feel obnoxious? Lol! I only do it every day because I know peeps want to see more... and I like reviews. They tickle my fancy and make me feel FOOTLOOSE AND FREEEEEEE~**

**As promised, here is TFA Screamer! 8D Gawk at the awesomeness.**

**If you voted last chappie, thanks for voting! If you haven't, vote for either TFA Bulkhead or TFA Optimus Prime. (So far it looks like it's gonna be Bulkhead, so if you Optimus fans out there have something to say, now would be the time to speak up, lol!)**

**I may update tomorrow... I may not, so...**

**SLEEP IN FEAR TONIGHT. :D**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Starscream

* * *

Well... here I am again, my ambitions are shot

By now, little pet, you're all that I've got

A traitor, they called me! Though it may be true,

It's _they_ who are losing, because now _I_ have _you_

Humans are an odd, quite impulsive young race

Yet you stand still, with that sweet look on your face

You don't question why, and you follow me blind

Someone like that, I never thought I would find

Not in two million stellar cycles - or three, four, or five

But with your soft body in my servo, I feel so alive

You came with me willingly, of your own accord

Are you stupid, or crazy, or were you just bored?

Ah well, maybe you're not so bad after all

You're by my side - I don't even have to call!

I know you'll be with me, up to the end

Right or wrong, I am still... your friend?

I don't expect that we'll come out of this fine -

But dead or alive, you'll be my Valentine.

_Love, Starscream_

* * *

**Ohhhhh Screamer. XD Such a way with words, this one.**

**Big plans in ze works. Many many characters that I must get to writing... FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA~ (Can't you just see Random Blitzwing busting out with Christmas songs outta nowhere? And I would be joining him!)**

**Hope you all liked! ^^**


	6. Bulkhead (TFA)

**I told you to sleep in fear last night, didn't I? XD**

**Well, here it is! TFA Bulkhead, because he won ze votes and he's a sweetheart. *huggles him* He was one of my original favorites when I started watching TFA. Team Prime... Y U NO LIKE HIS ART?!**

**Lol, but seriously. His stuff is abstract, but it's still AWESOME. Worship his nart. MWAHAHA.**

**Uh, ahem, anyway. New votes! After this one, which one's next, buddies? Your choices are:**

**TFA Optimus Prime**

**or**

**TFA Blitzwing**

**... Why did I put them in the same poll? I know you're all gonna vote for Blitz. |D Poor Optimus doesn't stand a chance. But, oh well. I had SO MUCH FREAKING FUN writing Blitzy's. Hothead's a... well, hothead, Random's a ditz, and Icy just tries to keep the peace, lol.**

**Hope you all like this one!**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Bulkhead (TFA)

* * *

I'm always kinda nervous about talking to you

I never really know what to say or what to do

I'm not the brightest, but you're really smart

You make masterpieces; I just make art

You won't ever know how hard I'm working

Just to show you this love so hidden that's lurking

Deep in my spark and deep in my mind

Wanting true happiness so I can find

The way to your heart - you light up my life

In good times and bad times, even through strife

I don't know... I mean, what did _I_ do

To deserve a girl as perfect as you?

I don't know, but I hope you like this

I had to work so hard to write this

It's just for you, so you won't be lonely

And I hope you'll be my one and only

This poem's not great, but just this one time...

Do you like it enough to be my Valentine?

_Love, Bulkhead_

* * *

**D'AWWWWW. He's such a softie, I wuvvles him so muchies.**

**EVERYONE GIVE HIM A HUG NOW. NO, NO, NO PROTESTING. JUST STFU AND DO IT OK. lol XD**

**Hope you likee! I'm off to write more~**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	7. Blitzwing (TFA)

**OK! So, as you all know, y'all voted last chapter for either OP or Blitzy. But because I got a tie of three votes each, I chose to do the sensible, fair thing and put Blitzwing first. Because his name comes first in the alphabet.**

**And I wanted to make Klicks squeal and die again. XD**

**I loved writing this one, it was so much FREAKING FUN. I think it's one of my best so far, not even counting the other ones I haven't posted. And definitely one of my favorites. Blitzwing is just so fun to write, especially if you're going from his (their? O.o) point of view.**

**I don't know, but whenever I hear the song "Roman Holiday" by Nicki Minaj, I just... I think of Blitzwing. |D Hothead is Nicki, and Random is Roman, and Icy is Martha. 8D Random's f'ing insane and running all over doing his own thing, Hothead's just trying to survive long enough to kick some ass, and poor Icy is just trying to keep them both under control.**

**... I know, scary, right?**

**Bold is Hothead, italics is Icy, both is Random, and none is all three. (Just because I can. MWAHAHA.)**

**Well, anyway! Next chapter will be Optimus then, and next chapter I'll have a new pair for you to vote on.**

**Hope you all likees! :D**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Blitzwing (TFA)

* * *

_**They say that I'm crazy, and I guess it's true**_

_**But if I'm crazy, baby, then I'm crazy for you!**_

_Nowhere in the universe is there a prettier girl_

**_And if I could, I'd gladly give you the world!_**

_All of the sunshine_** and all of the flowers!**

_I could just sit and stare at you for hours..._

_Memorizing every little thing about you_

_I don't know if I could be without you_

**No one will ever try to take you away**

**Tell them if they did, I'd make them pay!**

_Right here with us, you always will be_

_**We'll treat you right, just wait and see!**_

**We can be selfish... violent... ****_ha ha, and HOW!_**

**Hey, I'm trying to talk! Seriously, shut up now!**

_Look, we're just trying to say... we love your smile_

_Let me hold you, and won't you stay for a while?_

All three of us love you, and say, "You are mine"

**_Now pucker up and kiss your triple-faced Valentine!_**

_Love,_

_Icy,_

**Hothead,**

**_and Random!_**


	8. Optimus Prime (TFA)

**Hey, all! Mwahahaha, I would call last chapter a raging success indeed.**

**In particular, I enjoyed Klicks's reaction immensely... I hope to make that happen sometime again in the future. XD**

**And also, thank you, Anonymous BW FG, for giving me my "Random LOL of the day". Phwoaaaaar. I can see how you would find it funny, especially at the end. Random's a freaking nutcase. Therapists would have a field day with him.**

**Well! Happy days, happy days, because... Optimus Prime is up today! :D This was the second one I ever wrote, after I did Blurr's. I think that, to date, it's also the most obviously romantic/sweet. It's true: A HERO IS MEASURED BY HIS HEEEEAAAAAARRT~**

**On a side note, I've done a freaking tribute to Prowl to that song. "I CAN GO THE DISTANCE~ TILL I FIND MY HERO'S WELCOME WAITING IIIIIIIN YOUR ARMS~" (I had to include my character in that, just because of those romantic lines. It WAS going to just be Prowl, but then... too tempting to resist. It's also the theme song for their relationship!)**

**VOTING TIME~ So next time, do you want:**

**TFA Sentinel Prime (for some reason, I've taken a real liking to this guy... do you think something's wrong with me? XD)**

**or**

**TFA Bumblebee (he's so adorable! I just can't take it! Overloading from the cuteness!)**

**... I kinda already know how this is going to turn out. *hugs Sentinel* There there, it's okay. You still have your chin to fall back on. Or forward, depending on which way you fall...**

**SP: *glare* ORGANIC!**

**Me: That's not my name. But still, don't wear it out. *walks away* I love you, but stay AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW. :)**

**Hope you all like Optimus's poem for jyoo~ :D**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Optimus Prime (TFA)

* * *

I really must admit, I'm not quite sure where to start

I guess to begin, I'll say I love you, right down to your heart

I've never done this before, like a lot of other things

All I know is when I see you, my spark seems to sing

It sounds crazy; there are so many things a spark just can't do

But it seems that mine does all of them when I'm with you

I want to agree with everything that you say

Just because it's said in your special way

I don't think you know just how happy you make me

So I have to find some way to make sure that you see

You're beautiful - every time I see you, I can't stop grinning

You make my spark beat, and my head is still spinning

I will stay with you, forever and ever

I want our love to just keep getting better

Wherever we go, whatever we do, and whoever we have to face

I won't ever leave you, I'll hold you, and I _will_ keep you safe

One line describes how I'll feel, until the end of all time:

"You're all I need, my love... my Valentine."

_Love, Optimus_

* * *

**Last line is from Martina McBride's "Valentine". Just because I imagine Optimus as the kind of guy who would turn the radio on and hug you and be all "This is our song, okay? Love you~" And then he would start singing to you.**

**... Oh Lord. Now I have to go write that situation. |D OPTIMUS, Y U NO STOP PUTTING IDEAS IN MY HEAD?!**

**Oh well. Don't forget to vote, and I hope you liked dis~!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	9. Bumblebee (TFA)

**HAHAHA. I usually don't update this on weekends, but I feel bored and I was all... "might as well."**

**Me: Oh my Primus! Stop the presses! *grabs SP's arm* Sentinel, YOU WON THE VOTE!**

**SP: Ha, I knew it. *pose* You little organics just can't resist me. So exactly how many votes did I get?**

**Me: Two.**

**SP: And how many did that numb node Bumblebee get? Zero?**

**Me: No, he got three. PSYCH. *runs off* Hey Bumblebee, you won!**

**Bee: Really? Awesome!**

**Me: Yeah! And I totally Punk'd Sentinel!**

**Bee: Sweet! *high five***

**XD I'm so mean to Sentinel and his chin.**

**ANYWAY. That means Bumblebee won! Woot woot! So, I hope you enjoy, and don't worry, Sentinel will be coming next chapter then.**

**MWAHAHA. :D**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Bumblebee (TFA)

* * *

I wrote you a poem, but I think it kinda fell flat

Really, it sucked; you deserve better than that

What I wrote just went on about how hot you are

And how your eyes shine like the light from a star

I said you're unreachable, so high in a tree -

That you were "the honey to this Bumblebee"

It was all dumb comparisons, so I had to write it again

I can't compare you to anything... you're my best friend

You're sweet and you're cute, that I'll gladly confess

But you're smart and kind too - oh boy, is this poem a mess

Man... why do I always freeze up when I think about you?

You're so great, I can't think of anything to say or to do

Ironic, isn't it? I can't even tell _you_ how I feel

I swear that I'm dreaming, but I hope this is real

I'm afraid I'll wake up, 'cause I'm not done just yet

I want to tell you I love you, and that you're perfect

Don't change for me; your looks, your voice, or your mind

I love you _just_ the way you are, so... be my Valentine?

_Love, Bumblebee_

* * *

**D'AWWWWW. He's just a l'il sweetheart. *hugs Bee* Y U B SO ADORABLE?**

**Bee: ... Uhhh... 'cause I can?**

**Me: The same reason that Prime Starscream has high heels! :)**

**Hope you liked, and stay tuned for the Tick - I mean, Sentinel Prime!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	10. Sentinel Prime (TFA)

**Woohoo! Finally chapter 10. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. Up today, we've got Sentinel Prime, one of my personal favorites (for some weird reason, OK? lol..) who apparently has a softer side nobody's ever seen...**

**... I luv him. So much.**

**SP: Really? Do you? 'Cause I haven't FELT very loved these last few authors' notes. *pout***

**Me: *hug* It's OK! I really do love you!**

**SP: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! *runs away* ORGANIC WAAAAAAH~ GET SOME HOW WATER, GET SOME DISINFECTANT! AAAAAAAH!**

**Me: -_-' And there it goes.**

**VOTING TIMES~**

**For next chappie, would you rather have...**

**TFA Jazz (I seriously love him, I mean, how can you NOT like him even a little bit?)**

**or**

**Bayverse Ratchet (this one was my mom's birthday prezzie~)**

**Lol, enjoy! :D**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Sentinel Prime (TFA)

* * *

I've gone over every word you've ever said

Rattled these thoughts all around in my head

And still I can't come up with anything good

To serenade you like a good sparkmate should

I know I was paranoid about you from the minute we met

Yet you followed me and just smiled if I started to fret

I'm learning to trust humans, all thanks to you

There must be something in return I can do...

I'd like to touch your skin, see how you feel beneath me

And listen to you talk, saying my name over so sweetly

Though clearly you have no reason to love me

I see you below me, but you're somehow above me

Maybe you're not so bad for a human, I have to admit

You move, and I'm hypnotized by the way your clothes fit

If it's all the same, with you I will stay

I'll love you for "forever and a day"

I still think it's weird that this poem had to rhyme...

I don't know what it means, but please be my Valentine.

_Love, Sentinel_

* * *

**AHAHAHA~ I get the feeling he was somehow forced to write this and be romantic with it. "You'll write this or - or - or I'll fucking TOUCH you!"**

**That kinda ruins it, doesn't it? XD**

**Anyway, don't forget to vote, and I hope you liked! Thankies for reading! ^^**


	11. Jazz (TFA)

**Lol, Jazzy won by a freaking landslide! So yeah, next time it's Ratchet's turn, but... for now, you must be pleasured with Jazz.**

**O.O *waves hands* No, wait, that came out wrong! XD**

**As for a question BlackSummerRoses posed... *try saying that three times fast* yes, there will indeed be Knock Out sometime in the future. 8D I love him too much not to put him in. I just wrote his, in fact, but I'm not sure when we'll get around to voting on it.**

**Also, IMPORTANT NEWS BULLETIN. I'm going to be doing a little companion to this story, called "Violets Are Blue," and that will be poems from us to them. :D Doesn't that EXCITE you? It should be up soon today, so if you would check that out and review? When you review that one, I'll explain, but I'll explain it here too. The next character will be stated already (probably in the same order as this one), and I'd like you to review with what you like about them so I can incorporate it into the poem. (Appearance, traits, really anything you like.)**

**SO ANYWAY. Enjoy the Jazz-ness. :)**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Jazz (TFA)

* * *

Hey there, little lady, this one goes out to you

To the one I love, I hope that you'll be my boo

The first time I saw you, I felt the sparks fly

Kinda like my spark does every time you walk by

It beats out of my chest whenever I see you groovin'

Let's paint the town red and get our bodies movin'

One with each other, and one with the beat

Now that you're here, I think my life's complete

It really makes me laugh that we argue in rap fights

Makes me smile when I'm holding you so late at night

I hear you breathing, and it makes me calm

You give me the strength to keep going on

I guess it's true that the best things in life just come free

There ain't nothin' better than having you close to me

I know I don't say I love you as much as I should

But believe me when I say I know I've got it good

You're all I ever dreamed of; you're smart, sweet, and fine

And like every day, we'll be together on Valentine's.

_Love, Jazz_

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA. I am loving the Jazzy-ness of it all.**

**I had just a bit of trouble with the last few lines, lol. But ah, such is life...**

**Well, don't forget to check out the new one, and I hope you liked our dear Jazzy!**

**Thankies for reading! ^^**


	12. Ratchet (Bayverse)

**WHOOPSIE DOODLE. I just realized I didn't update yesterday. AHHHH I missed a day!**

**... So sowwy.**

**Anyway, like I said, this was my mom's birthday present. So unfortunately it isn't addressed to you guys, BUT, you can pretend. It was basically made for Ratchet to express all his feels to his sparkmate, my mom's OC/fanfic persona, Isabelle. She rocks. She's so freaking random but she loves Ratchet with all of her widdle heart. They're just so cute together, they argue but it's like... old married couple arguing. When they kiss everyone's just all "AW LOOK THEY DO LOVE EACH OTHER~"**

**If you want the full effect of how annoyed-in-love they are, read the first chapter of my "Transformers 4: Race to the End." They irritate each other so much but hey, it's a "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em" deal, lol.**

**(They're supposed to have a kid together, but I haven't written that yet... they did adopt a little sparkling, Tripwire, and I've decided that their biological kid, while Cybertronian/human hybrid, will be a girl. :D I don't know what they're gonna name her though.)**

**ANYHOO. You can pretend he's writing to you, but meh. "Happy birthday~" He's so adorable.**

**VOTING TIMEZ~**

**Next time, shall it be...**

**G-1 Sunstreaker...**

**or, uh... *grumble***

**... TFP Knock Out?**

***wince* I know how this is going, Sunny. So in advance, I'm sorry for putting you in competition with Knockers.**

**Sunny: ... GLITCH...**

**Me: No need for that kind of language, buddy! D|**

**Hope you enjoy Ratchet!**

* * *

TO: Isabelle Truman

FROM: Ratchet (Bayverse)

* * *

Well, now it's official; the tests are all in

I have the love bug crawling under my skin

It's searching for you, and your love is the cure

But I want it to stay, of that much I'm sure

I'm lovesick when I see you, but it's like a high

So I'm stuck waiting for the next time you pass by

Late at night I lie in my berth, my dreams all of you

I hear your heart beating... can you hear my spark too?

It's crying out loud, and wants you to be near

We stand side by side, we have nothing to fear

As we face the future, though things are unwritten

Just know that our love will never be hidden

We'll go forward together, great medics in life

Healing and risking to make everything right

One thing I promise right now is I'll never desert you

I'll protect you and love you, and let no one hurt you

I'll be here with you, until it is our time

Happy birthday, my sweet Valentine.

_Love, Ratchet_

* * *

**AWW RATCHET. You old soft-serve. :D**

**Hope you liked, and don't forget to vote!**

**Thankies for reading! ^^**


	13. Knock Out (TFP)

**WELL WELL. My predictions came true. Knock Out won! By a very small margin, mind you...**

**KO: Oh? How much?**

**Me: ... One vote. Like, a swing vote or something.**

**KO: Hmmph. *pout* You skinjobs...**

**Me: Hey, at least you WON. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go console a crying Sunstreaker. *kicks KO as she walks by* Jerk. A sexy jerk, BUT A JERK. :)**

**Anyways! Speaking of Knock Out, guess whaaaaat~? In yet another attempt to make Klicks (and the rest of you) both squeal and die, I have written KO's poem and also... made a little viddie about him. :D I suppose it's y'all's Christmas present. (If you don't celebrate Christmas, replace with the holiday of your faith instead.)**

**Here's the link so I can make Klicks die again:**

** watch?v=380DFbl_gNk**

**Just replace an actual dot and delete the space. Oh, and considering KO's sexiness, you may also need a change of panties. Yours may spontaneously combust. :)**

**I... I'm going to hell for that video, aren't I? XD Oh well, I'm sure Klicks will happily join me if it means watching Knock Out be sexy.**

**On a side note, I follow the TF dirty secrets thing on tumblr, and I'M JEALOUS. People keep having all these sexy TF dreams. I've tried the past two nights to have one, about KO the first night and OP the second night... WHY WON'T THE TF DREAM GODS LET ME HAVE THIS?! I deserve it! T-T I want to be on KO's dissection table while he tortures me sexily! (While Breakdown watches. Teehee. I've been into Breakers lately.)**

**(... Maybe it's because I just haven't been dreaming at all! It's not faaaaaair~ Okay rant over. Back to reading the tumblr.)**

**The viddie's not much, it's less than a minute, but I worked VERY hard on it. It usually takes me a couple days to get something like that done, but I worked late into the night! Because I wanted to.**

**KO: Don't believe her. She just did it so you could all shower her with praise. Although I must admit, she did pick a most flattering video subject... *pose* If one looks at it from the right angle, she might have even done a good job...**

**Me: -_-' Well, at least you got THAT VA VA VOOM~**

**Anyhoozle, enjoy the poem! Sunny's up next!**

* * *

TO: (_Reader)_

FROM: Knock Out (TFP)

* * *

I know this is for you; I shouldn't go on about me

Because then what kind of sparkmate would I be?

Still, I can't help but mention how lucky you are

Though before you only admired me from afar

Of course, I suppose that I'm lucky too;

Who knew that I'd find someone like you?

I've waited for today for so very long

Just to apologize for all I've done wrong

I've said things to you that you didn't deserve

I realize how much I can hurt you with words

But rest assured that you're lovely, I have to say

And from now on I'll tell you that every day

You may not be perfect, but... neither am I

It pains me to say it, but I know I must try

In this life that we live, I want you to know

No matter what, we'll be together wherever we go

Appearances disregarded, you'll always be mine

Just know that you're loved, my beautiful Valentine.

_Love, Knock Out_

* * *

**Heehee, Knock Out, you're such a softers. XD This is how I imagine him being. I imagine if he's in love, his quote to his sparkmate would be "You're not perfect, but I love you anyway." So schweet, it's gonna give me a cavity.**

**Ooh ooh, a bit of shameless self-promotion: speaking of KO and sparkmates, I've created one for him. Her name is Alanna, and she has the most glorious hate sex with KO. Or so I assume. Their relationship is absolutely full of sexual tension. I've also made a sparkmate for Sounders! If you want to see what they do (errr... not like THAT), head on over and check out my story "Not As We." It's like a medical drama, but... y'know... not. XD Wow that was a good description...**

**Well, off to write more and such! 8D Hope you liked!**

**Thankies for readin'! ^^**


	14. Sunstreaker (G-1)

**TRALALALALA~**

**Yay, Sunstreaker! I love him so much. He's amazing. *much love* He's so arrogant, but even he can admit when he's wrong. He doesn't like doing it, of course, but... anything for the one you love, y'know? :D**

**Also, you must all listen to a song called "I Will Follow You Into the Dark." Not the original version by Death Cab for Cutie, but a cover by this guy called Gavin Mikhail. It's so sad and sweet and just... guuuuh. I've been listening to it almost nonstop. I don't know why, but it reminds me of the Transformers. They, like, live forever and... if they ever fell in love with a human... we'd die waaaaaay before they would. It would probably break their spark. This song is one of the only ones that makes me cry.**

**(TFP Starscream? Who said it so completely makes me think of TFP Starscream? :P don't know what you're talking about.)**

**Anyway, the time for voting has come yet again~ rejoice and cast yah vote!**

**Uuuuuummmmmmm...**

**TFA Swindle... (because he's sexy and makes you roll your eyes)**

**or...**

**G-1 Skyfire? (Klicks, this option is all your fault... XD)**

***shields self from random things thrown at her by Klicks* OK OK IT'S NOT A CONTEST! FOR PRIMUS'S SAKE, SKYFIRE'S ADORABLE! NOW LEAVE ME BE! T.T**

**So, um... also, whenever I get my little oneshot done, because I know so many of you are TFP Starscream fans... I will give you a link to some Starscream x random human (well, yeah... a random OC) p0rn. I promise that it will be delicious. 8D WHO WANTS SOME? XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy Sunstreaker because he's amazing and beautiful and we should all give him a hug except he doesn't want that because it would get stuff on his PRECIOUS FINISH~**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Sunstreaker (G-1)

* * *

I have a story for you, and it's really quite funny

It's about an Autobot; I'll call him... uh... "Sunny"

He's sure a looker, fine and slick like his twin

As for his bro's races, he's always sucked in

It seems almost like he can never say no

Except to his lady; he should say yes, though

Valentine's Day was coming up fast

Where was Sunny? Out hauling some ass

Out on the racetrack, his lady forgotten

But when he got home... boy, he felt rotten

So he sat down with some paper, a pen in his hand

What he wrote really sucked - but he took it and ran

He had an apology, and could just stutter through it

She forgave him, though he was sure that he blew it

You're too special to describe in just words alone

So babe, that's why you're stuck with this crappy poem

I love you so much, but I can't put it in rhyme...

After this slag, I hope you're still my Valentine.

_Love, Sunstreaker ("Sunny")_

* * *

**Ah, "Sunny." I don't think he was fooling anybody, non?**

**This was like the fourth one I ever wrote, just because I wanted a cute funny idea. I REGRET NOTHING.**

**So yeah, some love for the Autobots... I so sowwy to Autobot fans that I keep putting Decepticons in! They just... They take over me because they write sexy, beautiful poems. |D Lame excuse, I know...**

**Well! Don't forget to vote, and I'm sure I'll be back with more soon! (And Starscream p0rn. Can't forget the Starscream p0rn.)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! ^^**


	15. Skyfire (G-1)

**First of all, SKYFIRE WINS. You know, because he's just that epic. By the way, you can all blame Klicks for this one. :D *hides* IT'S ALL HER FAULT FOR MAKING ME LOVE SKYFIRE~**

**This mech... he gives me cavities. I swear.**

**Also, I recommend that for this poem you listen to "Asleep" by Emily Browning while reading it. Because it WILL make you cry. And aside from laughing out loud, that's kind of what I want people to do when they read my stuff! D**

**Second of all... FUDGE MUFFINS. I'd like to thank everyone for your continued support because, as Klicks said, I am now an old timer who's reached 100 reviews on this story! Big accomplishment for me, since so few of my stories ever reach 100. I'd like to thank everyone personally, so here goes. THANKS TO:**

**kellyviolinthebest, Klicks (love you, you're so loyal!), Princess of Dreams, Starcee138 (your reviews make me squee with fangirlishness), Anonymous BW FG, Dawn Racer, Sounddrive, AndromedaAI, Guest, ninja-of-twilight, .Awake.X, SuperheroAnimeGeek, Darth Verity of Cybertron, PixelusPrime, .X, Naughtia, BlackSummerRoses, Bee4ever, Kitstarr, ironhide's girl, woo hoo, Cutie Kyuubi, Guest (another one or the same one? lol), Wildwhisker, and Camigirl215.**

**Third of all... mostly this was just an excuse to make Klicks die for, like, what... the fourth time? XD**

**Looks like Swindle's up next then~**

**Hope you all enjoy the Skyfire fluff! Don't you just wanna cuddle him? 3**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Skyfire (G-1)

* * *

By now, you know me, so you know I am smart

But such trouble I have saying things from my spark

To you I must come off as so condescending

Cold and unfeeling, and it's never-ending

I have to tell you the truth - in all things that I do

I've never met someone who was quite like you

You are like me; you work late into the night

It's remarkable, you always get your facts right

For all your frustration, I have to say that it seems

As though I've only seen you in my fondest dreams

I suppose that some dreams have a rather odd way

Of suddenly, shockingly, coming true on some day

I can see that mine has, right in front of my eyes

I've worked it all out, and to my utter surprise

Normal human factors have not the smallest place here

You want someone to talk with, to hold you so near

I don't know why, but I want to ask you in rhyme:

If you'll have me, may I please be your Valentine?

_Love, Skyfire_

* * *

**AWWWWW. Alright, that's it. I can't hold back any longer. Everyone, mosh pit group hug on this guy NOW. *fights with Klicks to be the first one touching him***

**XD I'm so random. Anyway! If this didn't make you go "Aww" at some point, you are heartless and probably wish to see the AllSpark destroyed. So for everyone's sake, I hope you said "Aww"!**

**Lol, just kidding. Swindle's next, and if I may say I just LOVED writing his poem. He's such a smooth-talking con artist. He could sell me a broken vibrator and I would still use it because he's just that good. ;)**

**On that subject, anyone else find that Robot Chicken sketch of VIBRATRON hilariously funny as hell? |D I died sooooo hard.**

***ahem* Let me get onto more tasteful subjects then...**

***laughs* OH PLEASE, ME BE TASTEFUL?! I HAD NOBODY FOOLED.**

**Hope you all liked, and thankies much for reading and voting! ^^**


	16. Swindle (TFA)

**Oh boy, Swindle. What can we say for this guy? Maybe that's a complete nutter? Ah, but a very charming and handsome nutter who could probably sell me something that's past its expiration date... XD**

**Before we get any further, I must tell you a little story. It happened yesterday, and it was the funniest thing I think my brother has ever said in reference to Transformers. We were coming into the house, and I stuck my stomach out, walked into the room he was in, and cried, "Megatron! Look, I'm sparked!" Which as we all know is me, being an insane headcase, acting like a pregnant femme. I kid you not, he made a noise that sounded like a gun cocking, pointed at my stomach with his finger, and asked, "Is it chrome or titanium?"**

**... I died so hard. I couldn't stop laughing for a full minute, and we kept repeating it. I think it's going down as our own personal meme!**

**Ah, anyway... Swindle Swindle Swindle. He's very sexy and I think you'll enjoy him. This one always makes me giggle.**

**Voting time has once again, just like every November, come rolling around. Your options this time are:**

**Ramjet (TFA)**

**or**

**Skywarp (TFA)**

**Just because they're both so freaking adorable. If you want a hint as to who you'd like, you know, if you just can't decide... Skywarp's makes me go "Awwwwwwwww" forever and Ramjet's just makes me laugh an idiot.**

**I hope that helps you decide, and I hope you like sexy Swindle!**

**(This is so very fun to imagine in his voice.)**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Swindle

* * *

Well well! What brings you to my service today?

I have many items - for work, or pleasure, or play

What's that, my dear, you're into finer things?

Indeed, the most beautiful trinkets and rings

Don't think you can fool me; it's in your eyes

A sparkle of mischief, a fire wanting to rise

Ha ha, I see you glancing this way, looking me over

This sparks your interest? Yes, feel free to look closer...

Darling, I'll admit, this is all just for show

There are things here of more value, you know

For instance - oh, no, I see you know what you want

Then of course, my dear, you came to the right bot

But I must warn you, everything comes with a price

I do believe, however, that the results shall suffice

Listen now, baby, I think I can cut you a deal

As long as you let me find out how you feel

Meet me back here today, at a later time...

And I promise, you'll be valued this Valentine's.

_Love, Swindle_

* * *

**He's probably going to hit it and quit it, but it's still flattering, non~?**

**Plus, I would take a "hit it and quit it" from him versus a "long-term" with Sentinel. (Sorry, Sentinel! I love you, but seriously, your attitude? Would not fly in real life for me.)**

**Don't forget to vote, and I hope you enjoyed your sexy Swindle time.**

**Thankies for reading! ^^**


	17. Skywarp (TFA)

**CUTE WIDDLE SKYWARP. He's my favorite of the Starscream clones, because I want to cuddle him and protect him from all zee scary things. He brings out my maternal instincts. 8D**

**We should give him a hug! Like... but not all at once. We'd just freak him out.**

**Okay okay okay... I am on a roll with the songs, but if you want a song to go with Skywarp, I choose "Anytime You Need a Friend" by the Beu Sisters. It's really really old (like, before this century got into double digits old) but it makes me think of him.**

**Look at the lyrics for Primus's sake: "When you're down/when you're feeling low/when you're hurt/and don't know where to go/think of me/there I'll be/anytime you need a friend/when you're down/and your luck runs out/or if you're in trouble or in doubt/it's okay/turn my way/anytime you need a friend/when you're scared/I will stay with you/when you feel you're falling/I'm here for you/when your heart breaks/I'll ease your aches/whatever it takes, I'm in/anytime you need a friend."**

**YOU ALL MUST GO LISTEN TO IT. THE POWER OF SKYWARP COMMANDS YOU.**

**Also! Naughtia couldn't find the Knock Out viddie, so let me put another link in here for you! It's here:**

** watch?v=380DFbl_gNk**

**All you have to do is replace , um, an actual dot. LOL. And remove the space between the slash and the "watch?... blah blah blah." It should work, but if it doesn't, just go to Youtube and search for "Knock Out va va voom."**

**... That's gotta be the single weirdest thing I've ever said in an author's note.**

**KO: Oh trust me, it's not! Soundwave has the records, do you want to-**

**Me: NO. GET OUT. *shove* I already did your poem, now go... buff your finish or something.**

**KO: She called me ugly! *runs away crying***

**... Prima donna...**

**Anyway, enjoy the Skywarp!**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Skywarp (TFA)

* * *

I'm scared to say how I feel, but what scares me more...

Would be if, after hearing this, you walked out the door

I would be more afraid without you here

Only you can chase away my every fear

When you hear me crying out, it's late and it's dark

You come and comfort me with your gentle heart

You don't think twice about loving me

Sometimes I think that you can't see

The shadows on the wall, and everything frightening

You don't hear the thunder and don't see the lightning

Even if you did, I know you'd still be there

Waiting to come with me into the air

Aren't _I_ supposed to be the one protecting _you?_

I'm not very good at the things others do...

Still, if you got hurt, I'd be there to heal you

To kiss you, and love you, and see the real you

Thanks for being brave - putting up with me and my trine

You're a beautiful rose with no thorns, dear Valentine.

_Love, Skywarp_

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW*five minutes later*WWWWWWWWW. DON'T YOU JUST WANNA CUDDLE HIM?**

**Skywarp, you're so sweet you're gonna give me a cavity. *turns to readers* Anybody else got a cavity? I'll drive you all to the dentist. -_-'**

**Well, Ramjet's up next then, it looks like! I hope you enjoyed your daily dose of Skywarp. And now, because I saw a video earlier that I must watch, I'm off to go get mine.**

**Thankies for reading! ^^**


	18. Ramjet (TFA)

**WOW. This is a bit late. XD Sorry guys, but you know... Christmas and all. A more appropriate excuse would be "I was being a lazy arse and playing Neopets all day yesterday." But because I don't want to look like the lazy arse that I am, let's go with Christmas. :D**

**Well, it's Ramjet's turn! God, I swear this poem sounds like it was written by a little kid at some parts. Notably, the first and last lines. But we all love him even thought he's a lying jerkface with a helmet shaped like... well, uh... let me borrow a word from a random TF Valentine card and say "His head's shaped like that for a reason." XD**

**Alrighty, VOTING TIMEZ~**

**Next up, do you want...**

**TFA Jetfire and Jetstorm (I had to put them together because, c'mon, it was just too cute NOT to, can anyone say "twin fetish"?)**

**or**

**TFA Wreck-Gar (this guy... I didn't used to like him, but who can deny that sweet little face? He means well, he really does!)**

**Well, that's pretty much all I've got to say for now... oh! But if you'd like, please do check out my other stories "Honey, I Shrunk the Robots" and "Honey, I Shrunk the Robots: An Official Rule Book." They're very hilarious, at least I think so. And I could always use more suggestions for rules! (Thanks to those who already read/review them, by the way!)**

**Don't forget to vote, and enjoy your daily infusion of Ramjet, right into your heart! 3**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Ramjet

* * *

Roses aren't red, and violets aren't blue

Sugar's not sweet, and I sure don't like you!

You're not very pretty, one plus one equals three

If I have to be honest, you're on thin ice with me

Your smiles aren't nice, they don't make me happy

This holiday's stupid, and this poem isn't sappy

Well, I don't love you too; this card is a dud

And if we were flowers, you'd just be a bud

You're so very silly, lemons aren't sour

No, I didn't write this in less than an hour...

I doubt that you'd like it if I didn't lie

You hate the truth too, so why should I try?

I don't even know why I wrote you this card

It's nothing but lies, and I didn't try very hard

You're not worth the effort, I don't want to kiss you

If you disappeared, _I_ for one wouldn't miss you

Just so we're clear, this poem doesn't rhyme...

And I _don't_ want to be your dumb Valentine.

_Love, Ramjet_

* * *

**LIES. IT'S ALL LIES. LIES, LIES, THE LYING LIAR LIES.**

**Starscream: Well, lying is pretty much what liars DO, right?**

**Me: *shove* Oh, he's not that bad. If you want a liar, go talk to Garak from Star Trek Deep Space 9! Talk about "never tell the truth when a lie will suffice!"**

**If you don't understand Ramjet, well... just reverse everything he says, lol.**

**Don't forget to vote, kiddies, and I'll be back soon with more adorable TF goodness!**

**Love to you all, hope you had a happy holiday, and thankies for reading! ^^**


	19. Jetfire and Jetstorm (TFA)

**Hey, y'all! Sorry it's been like forever since I've updated. XD First there was Christmas, then New Year's, then I sick. Then I just got lazy. |D But you should really forgive me, because this is adorable.**

**Jettwins won out this time, and you know what THAT means. Wreck-Gar's up next! 8D**

**Special thanks to Klicks for reviewing and kicking me in the ass to get going again, lol.**

**Regular text is Jetfire, bold is Jetstorm. Just to differentiate there. Bold and italics is both of them though.**

**I don't have much to say, but I hope you all like!**

* * *

TO: _(Readers)_

FROM: Jetfire and Jetstorm

* * *

We were hearing you were being alone today...

**So of course we are just having to stop by and say:**

We are thinking you're special, beautiful, and smart

And if we were being human, you'd have our hearts!

We can't let you be being here all by yourself

**A doll like you shouldn't be sitting up on a shelf**

You deserve to be played with, but we will be caring

**And when it comes to you, we'll sure be sharing**!

You should have both of us, if that is being your wish

**And also, you should be giving us both a kiss**

We love the way we are feeling whenever you smile

**We are being sure we can make it through any trials**

No matter what, we are always being here for you

**We may be joking a lot, but this we promise is true**

They say that two lovers are being better than one

**And if you are loving us, we want to keep having fun**

**_We'll be here to love you - body, spark, soul, and mind_**

_**Take advantage of this two-for-one deal, Valentine!**_

_Love,_

Jetfire

_and_

**Jetstorm**


	20. Wreck-Gar (TFA)

**Hey hey hey, everybody!**

**Lol, I feel so bad that I haven't been updating my other stories... like... at all. xD**

**But anyway! We have finally reached chapter 20 of this story/collection/whatever the hell it is. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?**

**It means I have to thank each and every one of you for your continued support! So, let me get out my list of EVERYONE who has reviewed... *pulls out paper* And, let's see, *ahem* THANKS TO:**

**kellyviolinthebest, Klicks (YOU'RE SO LOYAL~), Princess of Dreams, Starcee138, Anonymous BW FG, Dawn Racer, Sounddrive, AndromedaAI, Guest, ninja-of-twilight, .Awake.X, SuperheroAnimeGeek, Darth Verity of Cybertron, PixelusPrime, .X, Naughtia, Guest (lol, another one?! 8D), BlackSummerRoses, Bee4ever, woo hoo, Cutie Kyuubi, Guest (HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE?! XD), Wildwhisker, Camigirl215, Guest (...), Kitstarr, Enchanted, kittenkat222, Bee'sGirl813, and hunter-strain13.**

**THANKS TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. Wouldn't be possible without all y'alls.**

**As a reward, I GUESS you can have Wreck-Gar's poem... ;P**

**As for next time, how about either...**

**TFA Sunstorm**

**orrrrrrr...**

***grumble grumble***

**G-1 Red Alert?**

**... For once, I'm not quite sure which way it'll go! *ready with a camera* I'LL BE WAITING AT THE FINISH LINE. FUFUFUFU~**

**Anyway, enjoy Wreck-Gar because he is lovely and sweet and doesn't get enough love!**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Wreck-Gar (TFA)

* * *

I'm not sure what I'm good at - maybe _you_ know

Say, could you give me a hand and give it a go?

Wow! I can't believe you're still talking to me...

Can you see something no one else seems to see?

I'd like to pick you up, I just don't think I should

I think I'd just hurt you - oh, but I would if I could!

You say trash is just treasure in some other way

Thanks for that boost, I'm glad I met you today!

So, you're calling me treasure... is that what you believe?

If you think that's true, well... could you never leave?

What is this feeling that I can feel in my spark...?

You smile at me, and everything else just goes dark

It's like we're the only ones who have ever been here

Nothing else matters, and now it's suddenly clear

I may dare to be stupid, but now I know who I am

Everything I thought I couldn't do before, now I can

This is where I belong; I'm yours, and you're mine

I finally have a purpose - thanks to you, Valentine.

_Love, Wreck-Gar_

* * *

**If you did not want to cry by the end, YOU HAVE NO SOUL. *pulls at the red rope* Welcome to hell, WE'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU~**

**Jk, though. Wreck-Gar's one of those characters you want to hug, but then don't. He's so adorable, but sometimes he just outright SCARES ME. *whack* Think for yourself, mech!**

**... I'm not making what? Sense? WHAT'S THAT? DURRRR.**

**Hope you all enjoyed Wreck-Gar, don't forget to vote for next time!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	21. Red Alert (G-1)

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ I'M BAAAAACK. ARE YOU SCARED?**

**... Well, you shouldn't be! 'CAUSE GUESS WHAT? You're not on Scare Tactics. 8D**

**... Yeah, I'm awful. Deal wit' it.**

**Anyway, I, uh... guess I should have foreseen this in my crystal ball. I suppose Red Alert is just a titch more popular than Screamer's clones. *shrug* Oh well, Red's adorable.**

**I didn't have his ready to just click and upload, so I actually PUT SOME EFFORT into writing it yesterday. Lol, shock, I know right? Especially since all I wanted to do was play point and click games and write for my new prompts.**

**... Oh, also, you'll see them soon. My "Transformers and OC Drabble/Ficlet Collection." The first one is going to Breakdown and my OC Lisa. Also, it shall be sad. So, uh... sorry about that sadness and keep an eye out for it! 8D *more shameless self promotion***

**Well, Sunstorm's up next. (His is a hoot, but very sweet to boot! XD Okay, rhyming outside of poems... doesn't work so well.)**

**But for now, I hope you all enjoy sweet widdle Red Alert! :D**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Red Alert

* * *

I'm not really sure what to say in this poem to you

You're watching me, I know, every little thing that I do

To make sure that I get all of this stuff right

I can feel your eyes on me, whether day or night

Of course, who can blame you? It must drive you crazy

If we hadn't met before, would you still "call me maybe"?

I didn't ask to be like this, but how I am is the way

We must live our lives, in and out, day to day

Tell me - be honest - is the way that I act really so bad?

All the things that I do, they must make you so sad...

I can't help but worry, and I know it's founded

It's just not rational; I'm sorry I'm not grounded

But you can be hurt so easily, you're fragile and small

I could lose you forever if you so much as fall

I can't bear to think of what would happen then

I'd lose my voice of reason... my lover, my friend

So grant me forgiveness for what I do _all the time_

But I'm still looking out for you, little Valentine.

_Love, Red Alert_

* * *

**AWWWWWW. Let's all cuddle him!**

**Red: No! No, get away! YOU'VE GOT GERMS! *runs away***

**... Awww. Oh well. Sorry guys, no Red Alert cuddles. I barely managed to get that poem out of him. "Keyboards are out to get me," my ass, Red.**

**Anyhoodles, I hope you all liked, and be excited for the OTHER Sunny next time!**

**Thankies for reading! ^^**


	22. Sunstorm (TFA)

***starts singing* HE IS MY SUNSTORM, MY ONLY SUNSTORM, HE MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY~**

**... *ahem* But anyway. Most of this poem is just Sunstorm kissing up, but isn't that why we love him? 8D**

**Besides, it'll probably make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Geez, I mean, if I got THIS many compliments, even if they weren't sincere, I don't think I'd know what to do with myself. xD**

**Okay, VOTING TIMEZ~**

**Do you want...**

***pout* Oh fine! Since people are being persistent...**

**Bayverse Barricade (fangirls, stop squealing! ... Oh, well, I just told myself off, didn't I?)**

**orrrrrrr...**

**TFA Wasp? (c'mon, he's so cute! Don't you just wanna pinch his cheeks and give him a hug?)**

**Hope you like Sunstormy (... yeah, I dunno) and vote for next time!**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Sunstorm (TFA)

* * *

How do I love you? Let me count the ways...

Your laugh, and your kindness; your beautiful face

Your shimmering hair... your soft, shining eyes-

I don't know the contest, but surely I've won the prize

I'm blessed that I met you, and this I shall swear

Whenever you need me, I'll always be there

Just call and I'll come fast as I can, to be by your side

No matter the time or place, I will be your guide

For someone like you, everything I do is worth it

You humble me greatly, and I know I don't deserve it

I must resist sometimes, the urge to just take your hand

If only to make sure you don't fade away like the sand

I'll fight for your protection... I just can't lose you

You know when I'm sincere, and I just can't fool you

I don't know how I got you, but I won't let you go

And if we're ever apart, I just want you to know

That you're perfect, and I still can't believe you're mine

I love you, and this time I mean it - so happy Valentine's.

_Love, Sunstorm_

* * *

**Ahaha, well, I don't think this is one of my best. But hey, it's Sunstorm!**

**He's adorable, and you should totally send me a vote. 8D**

**Until then, bye-bye!**

**As always, thanks for reading! ^^**


	23. Barricade (Bayverse)

**Well, Klicks was my 100th reviewer. WHO WANTS TO BE NUMBER 200? WHO WANNA SET MY RECORD?**

**But seriously. 200 reviews will be a major record for any of my stories ever, so expect to be thanked... AGAIN.**

**Barricade won! I loved writing this. He's gruff, but he's just so... BARRICADE. XD**

**Also! I need y'all's help. I have several more characters lined up, but of course I want to keep this going for as long as possible. Some of the characters I'm not repeating in different continuities because their personalities are basically the same. But anyway, here's a list of the ones I've got coming up.**

**For Animated, I have planned: Lockdown, Thundercracker, and Wasp. (And possibly Shockwave.)**

**For Bayverse, I have planned: Ironhide and Jolt. (Also, perhaps Optimus?)**

**For Beast Wars, I have planned: Dinobot, Rattrap, Rhinox, Silverbolt, and Waspinator.**

**For G-1, I have planned: Sideswipe and Starscream. (And maaaaaaaaaybe Hound.)**

**And for Prime, I have planned: Breakdown, Bumblebee, Dreadwing, Smokescreen, Soundwave, and Steve. (STFU. I'm weird.)**

**So yeah, if y'all can think of anyone else you'd like to see in addition to these guys, don't hesitate to send me a suggestion or two! These are made to please you guys, after all, lol.**

**Wasp is up next, and I hope you all enjoy 'Cade!**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Barricade

* * *

I'm having trouble knowing where to begin...

Since I took so long just to let you in

I suppose I should just write down how I feel

But it's tough for me, I'm always strong as steel

How would it change the Decepticon world

If they knew I'd fallen for a little human girl?

It's not that you're unworthy, it just... doesn't make sense

You with your unconditional love, and me still on the fence

I shouldn't be worrying; I know you'd never leave

You're foolishly, stupidly, hopelessly devoted to me

You're always by my side, and I know there you'll stay

Sometimes I take it for granted that you won't ever stray

Even with you lying in me, asleep and breath calm

It doesn't feel like we're doing anything wrong

I love it when you play good cop - that leaves me to be bad

And if I have to be honest, you're the best I've ever had

Even today, everything we have is still on the line

But I love you, so don't let that ruin your - _our_ Valentine's.

_Love, Barricade_

* * *

**D'AWWWWW. Doesn't the ending just wanna make you go D'AWWWWWWW?**

**Lol, anyway. Don't forget what I said up there, and here we come, 200 reviews!**

**Love you all forever, and thanks for reading! ^^**


	24. Wasp (TFA)

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I was a bit late, I was finishing up a chapter of my Ironhide story and getting a new Knock Out one up as well. I know that's not a very good excuse, and this poem isn't all that great...**

**BUT ANYWAY. Wasp is sweet and adorable and we should all just... gang up on him and mosh hug him. Kind of like we tried to do with Skyfire and Red Alert, except that didn't work out as planned. Especially with Red.**

**But yeah, I love Wasp so much. *huggles* IT WASN'T FAIR WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM. Makes me feel so sorry for him.**

**Okay, let's see here. I CAN HAZ VOTING TIMEZ? Yes, yes you can.**

**Why don't we round out Animated for now, huh? SO NEXT TIME, DO YOU WANT...**

**TFA Lockdown**

**or**

**TFA Thundercracker?**

**I don't know which way it's gonna go! WAH. Personally I'm not that big of a Lockdown fan, though I know a lot of people are. I don't like TC as much as the other clones, but hey, he's a Seeker, so I do love him anyway.**

**...**

**Lockdown's poem is going to be filled with double entendres, isn't it? XD**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoy your daily dose of Wasp. Lick his finish twice, and DON'T call me in the morning because of your swollen tongue. Call Knock Out, he's the doctor...**

**KO: Don't TELL them that! I DON'T WANT FANGIRLS COMING TO MY MED BAY! I just got it cleaned. *pout***

**Oh, also, I have this to say: ASDFGHJKL; 200 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO HARD. 3**

**Enjoy, lol!**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Wasp

* * *

Wasp not traitor; Wasp has always been good bot

And he thinks that you know he loves you a lot

But can't let it go, have to tell you how he feels

Can't just leave you to be spinning your wheels

It's not fair to Wasp, and not fair to you

Not with all Wasp not ask for but you do

You never doubted Wasp's words, always believed

Even when others say Wasp is bad, has deceived

Why do you accept what he says without question?

Whenever Wasp asks, you change subject and mention

Just how much you love him, and give him a kiss

It's funny, you can always distract him with this

Wasp knows you would follow him to the end of the world

But he wonders, why is he the one to have such a great girl?

All he does is cause her frustration, all day

And somehow she always just wants to stay

Wasp loves you, and thanks you for all of these times

With you here to love him too, every day is Valentine's.

_Love, Wasp_

* * *

**D'AWWWWWWW. Why do I seem to be saying that more and more often for these poems? Probably because all the ones I write are D'AWWWWWWWWWW worthy.**

**BWAHAHAHA. Vote, my minions, and then when the Decepticons take over the puny Earth, I shall secure you a place in the new world order!**

**NEW. WORLD. ORDEEEERRRRRR!**

**Ahem, yeah. Anyway. Moving on, I would appreciate your votes. 8D**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	25. Thundercracker (TFA)

**WELL, I GOT MY WISH. THUNDERCRACKER WON! 8D**

**... Yeah, by one vote.**

**TC: What?! This is unacceptable! Do these fleshies even know true superiority when they see it?! They need a talking to!**

**Me: Yeah yeah. *type type* At least you didn't lose to Lockdown.**

**Ahem. Yeah, well, Lockdown will be next time. Should be a bit of a challenge for me considering how much I don't like him. Like I said to my friend the other day, he's like Airachnid minus the extra legs and boobs. With a hook.**

**And I recently played a scary game about a guy with a hook for a hand. SAVE ME IT HAD SO MANY JUMP SCARES.**

**Anyway! I'll do my best with him, hope I don't disappoint you Lockdown fans. I SHALL WORK VALIANTLY.**

**After Lockdown... *consults her list* It looks like we're moving into Beast Wars territory, kiddies. ... And yes, that smirk was aimed at you, Anonymous BW FG. I KNOW YOU WANT YOUR RATTRAP. (... I want him too! LET'S SHARE~)**

**But for now, enjoy the total TC-ness. He's just too adorable.**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Thundercracker

* * *

Let me start by saying this isn't easy, you know

Praising someone else, letting them steal the show?

It may be the most difficult thing I've had to do...

But as hard as it is, I'm going to do it, only for you

You're so lucky to have me - you know that, right?

To have someone to hold you even at night

And I do it so well, not a single moment is acted-

Scrap, I have to stay focused, I'm getting distracted

Of course... you're just as good as I am, I guess

If I had to pick words, I'd say "beautiful hot mess"

That... doesn't sound very sweet, at least not to me

Why can't I just tell you exactly what I see?

Because I see you're a saint to stay even now

Lovely and flattering, but never bow down

Unlike so many others, you never speak lies

And I love you for that; I've won the prize

For now all that matters is that you are mine

I have to have you, now and forever, my Valentine.

_Love, Thundercracker_

* * *

**HE'S SO CUTE. I JUST WANNA SQUEEZE HIM.**

**I needed to write something adorable like this. My friend and I were talking about Dreadwing and Skyquake yesterday, and we both got all depress-ified. I was busy sitting on their graves and putting down like a million flowers and crying and singing sad songs.**

**THEY'RE WITH PRIMUS NOW BUT DAMN IT I MISS THEM SO MUCH.**

**Rest in peace, Seeker twins... and Starscream? Yeah, you. DON'T GO RAISING ANY MORE ZOMBIES. LEAVE 'EM. JUST LEAVE 'EM.**

**Also, drawing my friend with them as sparklings helped a little too. XD**

**Hope you guys liked, this lifted my mood!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	26. Lockdown (TFA)

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN WAY TOO LONG. GO ON, SAY IT. TELL ME I'M BAD. Or, preferably, have Breakdown tell me I'm bad while Knock Out shocks me with his energon prod.**

**KO: ... No, that's no fun anymore. Now you LIKE it.**

**Me: *pout***

**But yeah, sorry I took so long with this. Since Lockdown isn't one of my favorites (in fact I hardly like him at all) I had a little trouble writing him. Don't know if I quite got the hang of his character, but I did try. He's like... Airachnid without boobs. AMIRITE. But I like him a bit more than Airachnid, JUST BECAUSE HE'S NOT HER.**

**Lockdown! As one artist said on dA of both him and Airachnid, "OH HAI THERE CREEPY PREDATORY BOTS WITH MOTORCYCLE FETISHES." So yeah. HAI THERE LOCKDOWN.**

**I did like writing this but... *snrk* He scares me. Like, seriously scares me. Especially the way I wrote him, it frightens me that this came out of my head. XD**

**ALSO I TOTALLY LIED. BEAST WARS ISN'T NEXT. FINISHING OFF BAYVERSE IS NEXT, AND THEN BW.**

**Which reminds me, we're not quite done with TFA yet! I decided to add in Dirge and Thrust as well. The more the merrier, right?**

**So on a completely unrelated note, VOTING TIMEZ~**

**Next time on "Roses Are Red," would you rather see...**

**TFA Dirge**

**or...**

**TFA Thrust?**

**Hope you all like my Lockdown fail, and I PROMISE I WON'T BE SO LONG WITH IT NEXT TIME.**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Lockdown

* * *

I've been chasing you around for quite a while

What first intrigued me? Your eyes... that smile...

Even though I can't sell you, I'd gladly take you apart

Just to see for myself what's going on in your heart

Because let's be honest, you appeal to aesthetics

Disregarding your nature - organic and pathetic

Now that I've finally got you, it's a good day indeed

I can touch you, and kiss you, and make you bleed

I'll go over every single inch, make you think it's a dream

I want to scratch you, to taste you, then make you scream

What do we have here? You're trying to run away?

Well, you let me catch you, so you must want to stay...

This time I'll be careful and make sure you can't leave

I'll lock you _up,_ so you can't ever get away from me

You're my most valuable trophy, but not on the wall

And as long as you're here, I'd say I've got it all

You're the best prize I think I could ever find

And you're the perfect present for this Valentine's.

_Love, Lockdown_

* * *

**"Love"? "LOVE"?! THAT'S NOT LOVE YOU ASSHOLE. THAT'S CONTROL!**

**... Yeah. Lockdown is a control freak, and a sadist. And a bunch of other things I can't say in polite company. Or on television.**

***ahem* So yeah. There you have my Lockdown fail, and I still do not like him, but I will at least admit that I can see how people find him sexy. The hook and the face~**

**BUT HIS SEXINESS STILL DOESN'T EXCUSE WHAT HE IS. THAT'S CALLED THE "DRACO IN LEATHER PANTS" EFFECT, AND IT IS VERY DANGEROUS. IT MAY LEAD TO YOUR MUTILATION AND/OR DEATH IF YOU PURSUE YOUR AFFECTIONS FOR THE MECH IN QUESTION... NO MATTER HOW HOT THEY ARE. RESIST YOUR URGES. AND REMEMBER, FEMMES, IF HE HITS YOU, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU.**

**... He's just being a giant, shiny metal ass. *nod nod***

**Okay, random rant and PSA about evil people and Cybertronian domestic abuse (can we say Bayverse Megs and Starscream?) over. Vote next time, for either Dirge or Thrust! Who will it be? Greed or envy? O.o Hey wait, I didn't know this was an FMA crossover!**

**8D**

***ba dum tish***

**Yeah, I didn't think it was funny either. XD**

**... Am I somehow getting weirder with each chapter? O-O SAVE ME.**

**Hope you all liked!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	27. Ironhide (Bayverse)

**Awright, y'all. Sorry if you were expecting Dirge or Thrust, but I have made a special exception. Why?**

***blows noisemaker* Because, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JAZZ5454! 8D She asked if I would do either Ironhide or Smokescreen for her birthday today, so I agreed to do one. I surprised her, and read on to see who it is... or just read the chapter title. XD**

**Anyway! You'll know who won the poll next update. Happy birthday, jazz5454! Everyone wish her one, and I hope it's as magical as having a TF boyfriend... *drool***

**Hope you like!**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Ironhide

* * *

The first time I met you, I wasn't sure about this

Whenever I saw you, I felt something was amiss

For one thing, you weren't afraid of my guns

You stood there, admired them, and didn't run

When I take you to battle, you bravely fight

You don't even lecture about what's wrong or right

And at the end of the day, you insist you're okay

Even when I'm trying to carry you to Med Bay

But when it's reversed, and you're caring for _me..._

I know I'm in good hands, safe as can be

I still don't know why I'm so scared for you

After all, you do the same things that I do

I love that you fight strong and true for our cause

You believe in it; sometimes you fight "just because"

You're beautiful when you fight, even when you're bruised

But I'll kill the 'Cons who hurt you and had you abused

I'll never let you go, and I'll tell you my feelings in time...

But for now I just want to enjoy being your Valentine.

_Love, Ironhide_

* * *

**So there you have it! Ironhide is really a big old softie under all that tough armor. XD At least to his lady~**

**Everyone wish jazz5454 a happy birthday, and I hope you enjoyed the poem!**

**Next time shall be either Dirge or Thrust, but I can't tell ya who won now because that'd spoil it! 8D**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	28. Thrust (TFA)

**DAISY, DAISY, GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER DO, I'M HALF CRAZY ALL FOR THE LOVE OF YOU~**

***ahem* Sorry, Blitzwing invaded my keyboard. *looks at Blitzy* And you're not HALF crazy, you're full on certifiable!**

**Anyhoozles. THRUSTY THRUSTY THRUST.**

**I'm happy today, because last night I went to McDonalds and FINALLY got the Breakdown toy I've been waiting for. 8D I keep making him spin and yelling "HAMMER TIME!" Funny thing was, my brother got Bulkhead so I was all "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE~?" But my bro refused to do an epic rival battle with me, so I'm stuck with having Breaky ride in my cleavage. ... Or I could ride in his? Have you SEEN Breakdown's chest?**

**... It makes me jealous. XD Also, it makes me fan myself and go "LAWDY~"**

**But yeah, no, my little Breakdown toy is totally watching me while I'm typing this. Revere it, FOR IT HAS BEEN SEEN BY BREAKDOWN EYES~**

**I don't wanna get y'all excited, but I may have a Valentine's video for you. If I can get off my butt and work on it. (Not telling who it is, though 'Bot lovers... XD may want to skip it? Meh.)**

**Speaking of which, go to YouTube and search for "tfp decepticon sexiness." I believe it's the one by username StarscreamBumblebee. *faints* If you can watch that video without getting hot, I applaud you and you're stronger than I am. XD**

**EVERYONE START UP YOUR CALENDARS. COUNTDOWN TO VALENTINE'S DAY! I HAVE MINE MARKED, WHICH IS A TFP CALENDAR AND IS ON BUMBLEBEE AND IS PRETTY MUCH LIKE A CENTERFOLD CALENDAR TO ME HURR DURR.**

**Awright, so here's the run down of my plans up till V-Day. *deep breath* So right now we're finishing off TFA, with the last remaining ones being Dirge and Thrust. (Who is this poem, lol.)I am probably not going to post every day, but I can probably squeeze in the last couple of Bayverse bots.**

**And Klicks. Tsk tsk. I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHO GETS VALENTINE'S DAY UNTIL I POST IT. SO THERE HAHAHAHAHAHA. ... But just to be clear, I HAZZZZ PLANZZZZZZ... *drags herself off like Waspinator***

**Alrighty, which reminds me. I now have an updated list for y'all of who all is left to do. I'll skip the rest of TFA, since there's only one more bot there. So here's all who I have, and thanks for the suggestions.**

**BAYVERSE: Jolt and Mirage/Dino.**

**BEAST WARS: Dinobot, Rattrap, Rhinox, Silverbolt, and Waspinator. (Possibly Tarantulas since Anonymous BW FG mentioned him, lol. Unless people think he's a touch too insane. XD I know I do but... yeah. I like insane people anyway.)**

**G-1: Bluestreak, Drift, Mirage, Sideswipe, Starscream, Tracks (OMFG HE'S KNOCK OUT'S LONG LOST BROTHER HURRRRR.), Trailbreaker, and Wheeljack.**

**PRIME: Breakdown, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Dreadwing, Ratchet, Smokescreen, Soundwave, and Steve. (Also, possibly Skyquake. Skyquake? Skyquake.)**

**So a total of about 20-some bots left to do. If you guys have any more suggestions, I'd love to add a couple more. I don't know my G-1 bots that great, but I love them anyway so all you G-1 lovers, now would be the time to GET YOUR AFTERBURNERS IN GEAR~ Also, *snrk* I may add Kup as a joke/not joke. Just because he's that awesome.**

**AND THAT REMINDS ME OF A RATHER LONG AND LENGTHY AND UNNECESSARILY DETAILED FLASHBACK FROM MY DAYS IN THE WAR, YOUNG'UN...**

**Anyhoo. (I say that a lot, don't I?)**

**If you're looking for a laugh, I'd really like people to review my story "Frag My Life!" which is like fmylife dot com but with Transformers and my OCs. I saw the idea in another story, and when I read a review on that saying the fandom needs more stories like it, I was all "Meh. Why not? It could be fun!" Also, it is totally fun.**

**If you're looking for your daily fix of sad and tears, I'd be much obliged if you checked out my story "Forgotten Past." It's about widdle Dreadwing and Skyquake because hurr durr, sparklings, duh. My friend and I were totally angsting about them, and he dropped an idea for a background, and so I was all "THANKS. NOW I HAVE TO GO WRITE THAT." So I did. It's just the first chapter, but more will come soon!**

**Well, that's enough outta me. I swear these ANs are longer than the poems. This one is obnoxious and embarrassingly long. FORGIVE ME~**

**Enjoy your hourly infusion of adorable Thrust! (Because he's totally adorable, no argues.)**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Thrust

* * *

Well, here I am again, in this same old position

Jealous and lonely, all because I was smitten

You should know by now how in love I am

Because you can do things no one else can

The way that you smile, and the way that you walk

How you sometimes stumble over words when you talk

There's not a single thing about you that I don't like

And when I touch you, it feels like everything's right

You probably don't even notice that I exist

And if I just vanished, I wouldn't be missed

And of course, why should you pay attention?

I'm not ideal, and don't deserve special mention

But if I had you, I'd be the luckiest mech in the world

"I'd move heaven and Earth, if you were my girl..."

I'm envious of everything I don't get to feel or to do

Of the words on your lips, because they get to kiss you

Just know that today, if you're going to be my Valentine

I'm jealous because I love you, and will for all time.

_Love, Thrust_

* * *

**D'AWWW. YEAH NO ARGUES. HE'S ADORABLE. JUST HUG HIM.**

**Well, I think I've pretty much said all I need to say at this point. I'll just shut up and let you review and reread. XD**

**(Also, does anyone notice the number of reviews we're at? I will freaking EXPLODE if it gets to 300 before V-Day. WHO WANTS TO MAKE ME EXPLODE? POKE ME WITH A STICK, MAYBE I'M FILLED WITH CANDY GUTS LIKE A PIÑATA.)**

**Thankies for reading! ^^**


	29. Dirge (TFA)

**ALRIGHTY. Thanks to y'all, I now have more than enough poems to keep me busy. This is the last one for TFA for now, though later I may add a few if I feel like it. (And depending on how badly I want to keep this going.) My goal is, by the time the collection is totally finished, to have 1000 reviews. BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. 1000 reviews on ANY story, and I can die happy. Just sayin'. (Apparently Knock Out seems to think I use that phrase a little too much. Oh well.)**

**And it's not possible without you! Before we vote, here's a quick updated list of who I still have to write for you.**

**BEAST WARS: Dinobot (just wondering how anyone can NOT love him lol?), Rattrap, Rhinox, Silverbolt, and Waspinator. (... This category hasn't changed much. XD)**

**G-1: Blaster, Bluestreak (I just wanna squeeze him...), Drift, Frenzy, Hound, Jazz, Lightspeed (STFU HE'S OBSCURE BUT I LIKE HIM.), Megatron, Mirage, Optimus Prime, Perceptor, Prowl, Rumble, Shockwave, Sideswipe, Skywarp, Soundwave, Starscream, Sunstorm, Thundercracker, Tracks, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack. (For a universe I haven't watched much of, I think it has the most characters. XD)**

**PRIME: Breakdown, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Dreadwing, Hardshell (... yeah I have no explanation for that one...), Jack Darby (who has the honor of being the ONLY human I'm writing into the poems), Ratchet, Skyquake, Smokescreen, Soundwave, and Steve.**

**I maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay add in Armada even though I haven't seen it. People say it has good characters, and if it's what the people want to read, WHO AM I TO DENY. 'TIS THEIR BIRTHRIGHT.**

**Bah, I'm being lengthy again. Oh well, this is important info. Thanks to Princess of Dreams for helping me out with G-1 Autobot personalities. I can read it on the TF wiki, but any little bit of advice helps. If you see anyone else you can help me with from the updated list, Princess, go for it! (Also, anyone who can offer advice on the G-1 Decepticons? Klicks? Anybody? XD)**

**You'll notice I didn't put in Bayverse. That's because WE'RE ROUNDING IT OFF FOR NOW IN THIS VOTE LOL.**

**So would you rather have...**

**Bayverse Mirage, AKA "Dino" (God, are they trying to kill us with the sexy Italian accent and the Ferrari?)**

**or**

**Bayverse Jolt (AKA the guy who doesn't talk and totally vanishes after ROTF but is still stupid sexy)?**

**VOTE MY MINIONS~**

**(I have someone special planned for Valentine's Day. BUT I WON'T TELL YOU WHO UNTIL I UPDATE. HURR DURR I'M BAD.)**

**Quickie Valentine's prezzie for you all. I made this video a while ago but never posted a link.**

** watch?v=CXZUe9mF9B4**

**Remove the spaces, replace an actual dot, you know the drill. It's TFP Arcee set to "Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson. (FAIRLY NEW KELLY SONG OMG.) It's basically the result of me discovering that I have a girl-crush on Arcee and wanting to make a vid about I are a strange person, just sayin'.**

**Also, just to clear up any confusion, THE VIDEO I TOLD YOU ABOUT LAST UPDATE WASN'T MINE. Lol. Sorry if you thought that, but StarscreamBumblebee is not me. Nor are their awesome videos mine. *pout* I'm NamelessInsomniac on the Tube.**

**Working on a couple more video presents for you guys. One of them is done, and the other one is rendering as we speak. The first one is about a minute, and the other one is full length. I won't give much away, but the first one involves TFP Decepticons being sexy with their sexiness, and the other one involves all the characters that at this point in time, I have done and plan to do.**

**BUT YEAH SOOOOOOO NOT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY LOL.**

**Well, I've spoken enough. I should let Dirge talk now. He's not happy about me hogging all his screen time.**

**ENJOY MY READERLETS~**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Dirge

* * *

You say I've got everything; maybe that's true

But what does it mean if I haven't got you?

You're the thing I most desire, and yet can't possess

And until I have you, I won't be able to rest

We work side by side, but you refuse my advances

Has no one loved you like in all those romances?

Your mind knows no limits, and your beauty no bounds

Yet you suddenly go cold and silent when I'm around

Please, my dear, you must water a flower for it to thrive

And without you, well, what's the point of being alive?

If I can't have everything, then there's simply no hope

And I have to admit, you've got me hooked on a rope

There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, and just you alone

But for me to do anything, please, you have to throw me a bone!

I'd follow you to the ends of this world, there and back

And if your answer was yes, I think I'd have a spark attack

So I'll ask you as many times as I must, until you are mine

Will you let me have everything, and be my Valentine?

_Love, Dirge_

* * *

**D'awwwww. Adorable in a kind of... possessive, psychotic way. XD At least he's persistent and won't give up without a fight! :)**

**So yeah, let me keep this second AN short. VOTE OR KNOCK OUT SHALL COME AFTER YOU WITH HIS ENERGON PROD.**

**... Although, if you're like me, he'll give up because you'd like it too much. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed, see ya next time!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	30. MirageDino (Bayverse)

**WOOT WOOT. FEAR MY UPDATES. OR ADORE THEM. MEH. WHATEVER.**

**Alright! I forgot last time, to add a couple more characters. For G-1, I'm also adding Omega Supreme. Because STFU he's freaking adorable and I just want to hug him so much forever. And for Prime, I'm also adding in Skyquake because I forgot to write him down before I typed the new list, and as my OC Sharpshoot (their mama) says, you can't have one twin without the other! 8D**

**Just to give y'all a rough outline here, I will upload Jolt's poem then on either the 11th or the 12th. Then I will update on Valentine's Day, and give you all probably the best V-Day ever? (XD Or not, maybe a close second or something. Who knows.)**

**If you have a free minute, I'll ask you to pwetty pwease vote for the poll on my profile. Favorite characters from TFP! Pick one Autobot and one Decepticon. ('Con haters, you're probably shaking your fists at me for that, lol, but just pick the TFP 'Con you... hate the least I guess. XD I recommend Dreadwing because seriously. HE. SHOULD. TOTALLY. BE. AN. AUTOBOT.)**

**Also, if you guys want to get into the V-Day mood, or if you're looking for a TF-related Valentine for your lover, I have a suggestion. On deviantArt, EnvySkort (love her stuff) has done a Transformers Prime Valentine card series! 8D If you look it up, it's called "Valentines for Filthy Robosexuals." XD Which is totally what we all are, no? I love Knock Out's, but I think my favorite is Soundwave. Because ASDFGHJKL SOUNDWAVE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE THAT FREAKING ADORABLE. SRSLY.**

**Also, as per her request, THIS POEM IS DEDICATED TO CAMIGIRL215. Here's to these poems cheering you up for V-Day! :)**

**So yeah, anyway! Till next time, enjoy your Mirag, all you filthy robosexuals. ;P**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Mirage ("Dino")

* * *

When I first saw you, I think my spark was captured

I hung on your every word, eager and enraptured

Still, I can't help but be stubborn; you know me

You're human, and at first that's all I can see

But the days wore on, as they usually do

And somehow I began to fall hard for you

The way that you treat me is exceptionally kind

At times I think you're playing games with my mind

You're good with your fists and good with a gun

And deep inside, my spark is coming undone

I don't say enough that I love you so

**Sei bella, sei speciale, e ti amo**

So there, I've said it - well, what happens now?

Do we sit back on the grass and just watch the clouds?

I don't think that will do, this is the time for action

Whether caught in battle or in throes of passion

One final question, and please, take your time:

**Volete lasciatemi essere tuo Valentine?**

_Love, Mirage ("Dino")_

* * *

**YAY MIRAGE~ Italian translations, because apparently I just can't leave foreign languages out of things:**

**Sei bella = You're beautiful**

**Sei speciale = You're special**

**Et ti amo = And I love you**

**Volete lasciatemi essere tuo Valentine? = Will you let me be your Valentine?**

**If any of these are wrong, tell me so I can fix it. I'm using Google Translate which... does not always get things right.**

**Mirage: Ladies and gentlemen, understatement of the year! *clap clap***

**Me: *pout***

**Hope you enjoyed! Next time is Jolt, and you're not getting a vote because it's my surprise~**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	31. Jolt (Bayverse)

**Okay! We are fast approaching the much beloved date, aren't we? 8D I'm excited, who's excited? Anybody besides me? XD**

**... I know Klicksy probably is...**

**Which reminds me, Klicks. I dunno if you'd enjoy it, but I was randomly trying to do a Skyfire oneshot with my OC the other day. I have to finish it, but hopefully once it's up you'd like to read it? Y'know, just because it's Skyfire, lol. ASDFGHJKL HE'S ADORABLE. AMIRITE. I GRIN AND FLAIL LIKE AN IDIOT EVERY TIME HE IS MENTIONED OR I SEE HIM LOL.**

**Okay! For all you Decepticon lovers, I have a beautiful and sexy Valentine's prezzie for you. I finally finished it!**

** watch?v=C_PDJvf8QUY**

**Remove spaces, a dot. You know the drill! It's very lovely if I say so myself~ I hope you all like it too!**

**Anyway, here in this poem we have Jolt! I enjoyed writing this because since he's such an underused character, I love making up a bit of his personality from the bits and pieces I gather from the wiki. He seems like such a sweetheart. Or, uh, sweetspark, rather. XD**

**Like I said, U NO GET VOTE THIS TIEMZ. I have big surprise as for the one I will upload on Valentine's day... *evil giggle* I should probably drop widdle hints as to who it is, but all I'm going to say is that it's somebot from G-1. AND THAT'S IT. THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING. DON'T EVEN ASK ME MORE BECAUSE I WON'T TELL YOU. NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU BEG.**

**... NO. NO, DON'T EVEN GIVE ME THOSE PUPPY DOG EYES. DON'T... DON'T MAKE THAT FACE, PLEASE.**

**I'ma go now before I let it slip! Enjoy your lovely Jolt! He will ELECTRIFY you in ways you never even thought possible, mwahaha!**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Jolt

* * *

Not many people notice me in my typical day

So it made me smile when you looked my way

When you're with me, I'm not just in the background

I'm front and center, and I can't believe I've been found

I love it when you speak; I could listen for hours

To just hear your voice wash over me like a shower

You're so good to me, and you've got me on a string

Around your little finger, I'm glad to be your ring

It makes me laugh that you don't know what's good for you

You always say you're fine, even if you can barely move

But you don't have to worry, I'll never leave you hurt

I'll be here to fix you, sometimes just with words

You make me feel important, give me someone to heal

Someone who makes my spark beat, and knows how I feel

I'll take care of you, my love - will you take care of me?

If we're together forever, think how happy we'll be

When I'm holding you close, everything is just fine

So I hope your Valentine's Day is as amazing as mine.

_Love, Jolt_

* * *

**D'AWWWWWSY. He pretends to be gruff like Ratchet in his appearances, but HE'S JUST A BIG OLD SWEETIE PIE. *hugs* EVERYONE, JOLT DOG PILE! *jumps***

**And now. I shall leave you in suspense as to who will appear on February 14th...**

**SLEEP IN FEAR, MY LITTLE READERLETS.**

**... OR SLEEP IN TINGLY EXCITEMENT. I'LL LEAVE THAT UP TO YOU.**

**Thanks for reading, and expect to be thanked properly on my next update y'all! See ya on V-Day! ^^**


	32. Starscream (G-1)

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! CAN YOU HEAR ME YELLING IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH MAI COMPUTER?! 8D**

**I bet you all weren't expecting THIS. Teehee. Forgive me for being all secretive, but this poem is yet another installment in my neverending quest to make Klicks squeal and die and love me all at the same time. |D (Oh, and, uh, all you guys too. Lol.)**

**As I told Bee'sGirl813, I have a real-life Valentine this year. (ASDFGHJKL MY BOYFRIEND WHO PUTS UP WITH ALL THIS CRAZY.) But right here, my bot Valentine is most definitely Dreadwing. Bubububu he's so adorable. And rather nice for a Decepticon. XD**

**WHO'S YER BOT VALENTINE?!**

**For this poem, I recommend the song "Ice" by LIGHTS as a companion. Mostly because I've become recently obsessed with LIGHTS and this song reminds me of it. X3 (SHE'S AWESOME, CHECK OUT HER MUSIC.)**

***starts dancing and singing* "What I need is, all I need is, just a little emotion! 'Cause all I see is you not feelin', and you're givin' me nothin' niiiiiiice... I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice?" *lol* I'm weird.**

**Alright, now I have to thank all of you properly. Because... SRSLY OVER 300 REVIEWS. ASDFGHJKL YOU REALLY DO LOVE ME.**

**So, much thanks to:**

**kellyviolinthebest, Klicks, Princess of Dreams, Starcee138, Anonymous BW FG, Dawn Racer, Sounddrive, AndromedaAI, ninja-of-twilight, SuperheroAnimeGeek, Darth Verity of Cybertron, PixelusPrime, .X, Naughtia, BlackSummerRoses, Bee4ever, Kitstarr, ironhide'sgirl, woo hoo, Wildwhisker, Camigirl215, Cutie Kyuubi, Enchanted, kittenkat222, .Awake.X, Bee'sGirl813, hunter-strain13, jazz5454, Something Violent and Nasty, Spectra Prime, Miss MayD2, NightlyOwl103, WarriorsSoul7, Dream'sRealm, Soundwave X Matrix, bountyhunter 666, Sorcelle Dragonmoon, Elma Avalonia, Canadiancloneluver, SuperGirlInJeans, Metallic Butterfly, zrexheartz, transformersfangirl, griffin'sgal, votes, SabrinaXD, Kira michi, Agent 0r4ng3, and the various Guests! 8D**

**... That, uh, that's a lotta names. *jumps into pile of names* I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH!**

**Special thanks to Klicks and Princess for helping me with G-1 personalities!**

**Alright, before you read (or after, whatever), the higher power of Optimus Prime and Megatron command that you watch this video! ALL OF MAI REGULARS MUST WATCH IT, TEEHEE. IT IS NOT OPTIONAL~ I worked very hard to get this ready for Valentine's Day, and I really really really hope you guys like it!**

** watch?v=28a4uutzMnA**

**Remove the spaces, replace a dot.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, AND ENJOY YOUR CRAZY SEEKERLET~**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Starscream

* * *

Okay, before I start writing, let me make it perfectly clear

I can think of a million places I'd rather be than right here

You're holding this over me, whining again and again

"But you haven't got me a card, and the day's going to end!"

Well, guess what, my dear? I really couldn't care less!

This human holiday is just one giant pink mess

It's an excuse to get me to say those three little words

And I'm not going to do it; the very _idea's_ absurd

So I'll go through today, and you'll talk me half to death

And it'll be all I can do not to make each word your last breath

Pretty girls like you should just not open their mouths

Honestly, every time you do, something stupid comes out

If you'd just be quiet, you might make a lovely queen

Of course, that would be once I rule the Decepticon scene...

Well, until you get what you want, I see you won't leave me alone

_I love you - _there, I finally said it, now will you please _just go home?!_

I guess I'll appreciate your company while you still are mine

And indulge this odd human thing you call Valentine's.

_Love, Starscream_

* * *

**XD He makes me laugh so much. I don't even know why. But I had a lot of fun writing this! I was having trouble with my asthma while I was writing this, so I'm sorry if it's not great...**

**I, uh, I'll leave you all to fangirl over him for a while. I'm off to read Creepypasta and fill out TF Rescue Bots Valentines! 8D (BECAUSE THEY HAD THEM IN THE STORE AND I'M A FANGIRL DURRR. THERE ARE 32 VALENTINES IN THE BOX. ... I DON'T EVEN KNOW HALF THAT MANY PEOPLE.)**

**Hope you liked, Happy Valentine's Day, and I love y'all more than words!**

**BAI BAI THANKS FOR READING. HAVE A BEAUTIFUL TIME~ ^^**


	33. Dinobot (BW)

**BLAAAAHHHHH. Here I am with my triumphant return. Fear it, mmkay? JUST FEAR IT~**

**Hehehehe anyway. It's been a while, hasn't it? XD Thanks to Klicksy I've gotten off my butt and started up again. Sorry it took so long, I got distracted by other things. On a, um, TOTALLY unrelated note... anyone ever heard of this video game called Mass Effect? 8D *completely not crushing on half the male alien characters because she probably has some sort of weirdo alien fetish to add to her fetish list, and OMG Garrus and Thane are hawt***

**COUGH. Who said what now? X'D**

**Well, I figured I'd surprise you by kickstarting the Beast Wars territory, since I forgot to offer some mechs for sacrifice - err, VOTING last chapter. I was too excited about it being Valentine's Day and somehow didn't remember.**

**I do hope everyone's V-Day and all the other days following it were just the most awesomest thing ever. (Myself, I went over to my bf's on the weekend where he gave me a bag of Hershey's which was gone by the end of the day... and a Hershey Kiss necklace. XD ... That, uh, that's my guy. Still wondering how he puts up with all my babbling and TF-related nonsense, lol.)**

**WHICH SOMEHOW REMINDS ME. DON'T SKIP THIS IT'S IMPORTANT BOOO~ I now have a Twitter account specifically to let y'all know when I update. Really anything, but mainly my TF stuff since that's mostly all I write nowadays. You can follow me Screaming_Stars, though my main name will show up as A'isha Ishtar. Just, erm, search for "Screaming_Stars" because my main name doesn't show up when you search. Boo.**

**But yeah, so you guys know when I update because I'm horrible with updating on fixed schedules. My brain gets in a mood to write a specific thing WHEN IT GETS IN THAT MOOD. It can't be forced... believe me, I've tried.**

**Alrighty! Beast Wars is not my favorite universe... mainly because of the timeline and Barney Megatron. BUT, I do love the characters. Dinobot is RAWR. And by RAWR, I mean HUBBA HUBBA GIMME SOME OF THAT. WITH SECOND HELPINGS.**

**Knock Out: *snrk* Like you wouldn't want second helpings of eveerything?**

**Me: GET OUTTA HERE, YOUR POEM'S OVER! And you annoy me enough in my chats already. *shove***

**Anyhoo, I should give you guys a vote before KO and I get into a chick fight over here.**

**VOTING TIMEZ~**

**So next time, would you rather have...**

**BW Rattrap (Anonymous BW FG, this is your cue to squee... and dance and vote and whatever else you feel you must do)**

**or**

**BW Rhinox? (I just wanna cuddle this guy. He's like a big teddy bear. And he fills one of my odd fetishes... 8D)**

**So I think I'll start suggesting "song companions" to go with the poems. To listen to while you read. Dinobot's song companion is: "What Do You Want From Me?" Preferably the one by Adam Lambert because, y'know, Dinobot's a guy, but P!nk's version rocks too.**

**Alright, obnoxiously long A/N over.**

**ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE. PLEASE WAIT UNTIL THE RIDE AND YOUR HEART HAVE MADE A COMPLETE STOP BEFORE EXITING TO YOUR RIGHT. THANK YOU AND PLEASE COME BACK AGAIN!**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_

FROM: Dinobot

* * *

I assume you know this... is never truly easy for me

Letting my guard down and allowing someone to see

Who I really am, because I'm not someone you should admire

Though it seems that you do, while setting my spark on fire

But what can I do? You're somehow breaking my walls

I know you won't stop until they all crumble and fall

You've heard all of my past - the good, the bad, and the tragic

Yet still manage to believe my kiss to be some sort of magic

I suppose I can't complain, what with the expanse of your care

You even take burdens off me if it becomes too much to bear

I can't guess the reason you do it; certainly not because it's fun

Maybe... could it be... you see past all the things that I've done?

That notion is different, and for me, it's quite hard to believe

How someone can give so much, yet never want to receive

Perhaps if you love me so much, you'll let me care for you too

Regardless of the rather harsh things that I may say or do

When I look at you, I'm reassured that everything will be fine

I must have done at least _one_ thing right to deserve you, Valentine.

_Love, Dinobot_

* * *

**YOU ALL MUST CUDDLE HIM. I WILL BE JOINING IN, THOUGH I CALL DIBS ON VIOLATING HIS FACE. ;P**

**As usual, I hope you liked. Also, it shouldn't be as long as last time before I update again, lol. Sorry 'bout the wait, once again, thank Klicks for giving me a virtual boot to the ass and motivating me. XD**

**Don't forget to vote!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	34. Smokescreen (TFP)

**I know this isn't the poem from the votes... and I've been gone a while. And I'm not technically "back" because I'm not back in the TF mood. I'm really sorry it's been so long!**

**This was a request for someone's birthday. I wanted to do it because I feel like the least I can give someone for their birthday is a poem that will hopefully make them smile!**

**It's a bit late for this, but thankfully I got a reminder... I almost mixed up the dates!**

**So ****_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KNOCKOUTSGRL!_**** I hope it's everything you wished for!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

TO: _(Reader)_  
FROM: Smokescreen (TFP)

* * *

Hey there, my human, I just wanted to stop by and say

There's something really special about you today

I mean, there's always something special in your eyes

But you look at me like that, and it's a surprise

I'm reckless and dangerous; even I know that's true

I don't know how I could ever please someone like you

You're sweet and caring, and that's just what I like

Still, I know I don't have much of a chance with you, right?

But I can't seem to stay away... you just do something to me

It's so obvious, anyone with eyes or optics could see

I've fallen so hard for you, and now I've got it bad

If I had you, you'd be the best that I've ever had

I'd keep you safe from all harm, and never, ever let you go

You're so pretty and smart, and I think I love you... so...

Hop into my alt mode, and I'll take you for a drive

We'll go up to that hill, where you make me feel so alive

When you and I are together, it's like all we've got is time

So please share every minute with me, and be my Valentine.

_Love, Smokescreen_

* * *

**I don't know when it'll be before I'm back in the mood and can update semi-regularly again, but I haven't forgotten you guys! I promise you won't have to wait like a year or anything. XD I swear I'm not doing this on purpose, I had to work very hard to do this since I wasn't in the mood, lol.**

**(If you're still with me and reading this... you're crazy... XD But I appreciate your crazy support because I myself am CRAZY!)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! NEVER FORGET THAT! My readers and reviewers keep me writing so I will NEVER abandon you. Even if it takes me months and many kicks in the ass to update. I love you guys! 3**

**I hope you enjoyed this and it's enough to hold you over till I get back in the mood!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
